


爱人之名

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Love, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Soldiers, love and death, mute being an idiot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 詹姆斯波特最终决定把“马克”放进自己的名字里。英防Smoke×Mute
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	爱人之名

#

马克·R·钱德尔在队里算不上什么受欢迎的，有人对其高傲又疏离的态度厌恶至极，可也有人对他无底线地骄纵。你知道我不是在说麦克·贝克——老兵尚且在训练上对年轻人十足严厉，仅在私下里对他的个性纵容有加——而是说詹姆斯·波特。

只有詹姆斯溺爱着马克，几乎不像是作为队友、朋友或者过命的兄弟，而像是长辈对待孩子。可你也看见了，真正的长辈譬如麦克是如何对待孩子，詹姆斯又是如何对待马克。在关爱之上还有异于寻常的亲密，詹姆斯总恨不得每天二十四小时跟马克缠在一起。

有那么次我闲着无聊，想找架打，就故意讥讽詹姆斯是马克的婊子，要是马克叫他去死，他恐怕都不敢活命。我其实不太清楚英国人如何看待“婊子”这个说法，但总知道这词在各国都不会是什么褒义词。然而詹姆斯不买我的账，只说：“我可还有个女儿呢，我不能死。”除此之外，他全无反驳。马克就在不远处，肯定也听见了，但同样一言不发。于是我明白了，詹姆斯真的是。

回头我就把这事讲给我同屋那只喜鹊听，稍微修饰了一下，用了鹊类生物那直来直去的脑筋也能够理解的说法：“我们的英国佬爱上另一个英国佬了。”但马吕斯竟然问：“哪两个英国佬？”我只好一五一十地解释。麻烦死了，找茬儿打架不成还要白费口舌，简直得不偿失，我心想。

#

然而事实却与德国人的初步猜测有出入，这场爱情并不是单向的，至少现在不是。如果说詹姆斯是马克的婊子，那么马克也是詹姆斯的。马克自有他表现亲密的方式，只是不像詹姆斯那样明显，甚至有时仅仅是清冷的眼神里燃起一点火。

詹姆斯喜欢那双漂亮眼睛，无数次他在耳鬓厮磨间去吻马克半垂的眼帘，感受那两片小扇子似的长睫毛贴着他的唇瓣颤动。还有一回他的一点白浆挂在了马克的睫毛上，那场面下流极了，简直是一种亵渎。可马克只抹了一把眼睛，轻描淡写地说詹姆斯该尽数射在自己嘴里，好让自己直接吞下去，否则清洗很麻烦。 也是出于同样的理由，马克要求詹姆斯每次都戴上套——当然是外出的时候，他们只有住在外面才会做到底。队里对私生活的管束并不严格，队员只要做好本职工作，私下里和谁约会又和谁上床都没人管，但毕竟这是办公室恋情或者说战场恋情，总不好在基地里面做得太过。

除了夜里关起门来的亲密接触以外，他们也像普通恋人一样交谈。马克的代号是“MUTE”，可他实际上算不上沉默寡言，也不怎么内向羞涩，他想说话的时候就会变得相当健谈，只不过他大多数时候都不想。

最初詹姆斯也和所有人一样以为这小子内向孤僻，可与马克的第一次接触让他惊艳。

那是还在SAS的岁月，那个永远和大伙儿保持着距离的年轻男孩有一天突然问他愿不愿意一起出去喝杯茶，并在席间与他谈论彼此喝茶时加糖和奶的习惯，聊繁重训练、凶险任务和长官的坏脾气，聊约克郡的古老城墙和剑河河畔的大片绿地，并问关于伦敦的一切。马克偶尔会笑，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，左脸颊有很浅的梨涡。

嗯，好小伙子还算可爱，或许还在摸索与战友的相处之道吧，詹姆斯心想。军队里像马克这样的兵太罕见了，明明是扔进新兵营里都不突兀的年纪，却顶着博士学位和专家头衔一路杀进了SAS。因此詹姆斯倾向于认为马克在其他方面（比如人际交往）上是有缺陷的，不然马克太耀眼，会灼伤他的眼睛。

他乐得在马克和兄弟们之间当个黏合剂，因为马克若在他的帮助下跨越性格障碍，成为基地里最完美最招人喜欢的家伙，届时他不仅能够为马克骄傲，也能为自己而骄傲。 然而时间久了詹姆斯却发现很多事情根本讲不通，比如好相处的队友其实很多，马克唯独喜欢黏着自己，尝试带马克融入集体时，这小子也总是那副兴趣缺缺的老样子，拒绝合群。

就好像，就好像——

就好像马克只想要詹姆斯一个。

当詹姆斯终于意识到自己正在被追求之时，他早已陷了进去。

“追求”，啧啧，詹姆斯想不到自己在出了青春期之后还能遇得见这一套。他习惯在几次眼神来往之间就解决问题，最多再加句话，“我家不太方便，去你家还是去酒店”之类的。如果做过了觉得不错，双方就默契地发展成长期关系。但对詹姆斯而言长期关系往往不会超过一周，因为他的年假差不多也就一周，还得用绝大部分时间陪女儿。

他很多年没遇到什么人像马克这样以笨拙又原始的方式接近他了——带着满腔热情和真诚而来，却从喝茶聊天开始做起。他们已经喝了二十几周的茶了，这几乎让詹姆斯以为马克真的只想喝茶，以至于将马克从茶桌上带到床上的那一天，他觉得自己简直像个坏人。

想到小男孩可能不怎么接受大人们心照不宣的那一套，詹姆斯什么都给了马克最确凿的，比如在说出目的地是酒店之前他先坦言爱意，比如解开裤扣之前他先征询马克的意愿。他还哄小孩子，他叫马克“宝贝”，并且许多次问他的宝贝“可以吗”和“疼不疼”。

马克皱着眉头抱怨道：“我不是什么娇气的小朋友。”尽管缺乏经验让他紧张得直发抖，身体僵硬带来无端疼痛也让他多吃了不少苦头。

詹姆斯意味深长地笑道：“噢，你当然不是小朋友，你是最棒的战士。”他倒没瞎说，马克兼具聪明的头脑和强健的体魄，的确是最棒的战士。然后他更加刁钻地调整角度和力度，直到从他最棒的战士嘴里操出娇气小朋友才会发出的黏腻叫声来。

情潮退去后詹姆斯揽着马克说些不着边际的话，什么情呀爱呀的，还说假以时日他会跟父母和女儿打好招呼，然后带马克回伦敦玩。

詹姆斯鸡巴还埋在别人身体里时所说的话一般不可信，可他后来竟然真的那么去做了。等到两人轮到同一天休假的时候，他就带马克回家了。

赫里福德离伦敦实在是太近，以至于马克几乎觉得他们刚出基地就到了M25公路上，下了M25之后马上就到了詹姆斯家。

“你回约克要是开车的话大概多长时间？”

“三四个小时吧，记不太清了，我不怎么回去。”

“你个不着家的野孩子。”

马克耸耸肩，不反驳。

在家庭观上他们很难达成共识，因为他们过往的人生轨迹截然不同。马克十四岁那年就远赴剑桥郡读书，年轻的生命里近半时间都漂泊在外，约克比起他的家，更像是故土；而詹姆斯中学毕业后的学业都是在家中完成，除了旅行和服役，他从不离开伦敦，他是一棵有根的树。可即便如此，马克也很难不被詹姆斯的家庭生活打动。

马克与波特一家人共进下午茶和晚餐，席间被问到的最像是“盘问”的一个问题是，“马克，何不讲讲你中间名‘R’的由来呢？”

马克于是如实说来：“‘R’是罗伯特，我的舅舅。当年我父亲出差，母亲一人在家出现了早产征兆，情况不乐观，是罗伯特舅舅恰巧造访发现出事，叫了急救车，不然我母亲和我都不大可能活得下来，所以他们给了我他的名字。还有我四岁那年，他把掉进池塘的我捞起来，又救了我一命。”

“谢天谢地”，这是老波特夫妇和詹姆斯的女儿听完这个故事之后所说的。而詹姆斯则说，“我真该去向罗伯特先生当面致谢。”

当晚他们在詹姆斯的房间里过了夜。

第二天伦敦难得天晴，他们一同在波特家的花园里晒太阳，就着冰镇汽酒和周围玫瑰丛散发出的淡香有一搭没一搭地闲聊。希里娅正在旁边抱着本子写数学题。她和老波特夫妇一样，竟很亲近詹姆斯带回家来的这个半大男人，偶尔还向马克请教一二。马克难以想象詹姆斯是如何默默做通了家人的工作，让自己能够初来乍到就与父母女儿融洽相处仿佛一家人一样。

“简直像是结婚了。”马克红着脸小声感慨道。

“对我们这样的人来说，在一起的那天我们就有了一切，结婚更像是宣告两个家庭的联结。”詹姆斯抿了两口酒，又张嘴轻轻打了个嗝。

“我们这样的人？”马克追问道，“我们什么样的人？”

男人，同性恋者，军人，困在基地里一年到头回不了几趟家的人？

“随时可能会死的人。”詹姆斯把声音压得更低，生怕他女儿听见半个“死”字。

#

詹姆斯与马克的恋情在赫里福德基地是个公开的秘密，我不过是所有人之中发现得比较早的那个。我无从知晓个中细节，更想不通爱情是如何在这两人之中滋生，但我毕竟不瞎，我看得出他们的感情有多么深。

因此，马克走后詹姆斯的消沉并不难理解。

事实上前段时间整座基地的氛围都称得上是压抑，谁也没料到有朝一日我们会失去马克·R·钱德尔，我们之中最为年轻并且堪称优秀的一个。

可在枪弹面前，人命就像一张精薄的纸。

我带着酒去找过詹姆斯。这狗娘养的平时喝起啤酒就像喝水，根本就不会醉，可那天他很快就醉了，还哭了。我都不忍看他，看了就会想起出事那一天他抱着年轻人千疮百孔的身体痛哭的样子。无关爱情，如果当时是我，我也会哭。因为发现爆炸物时马克近处是有掩体的，詹姆斯才是离掩体较远来不及隐蔽的那一个。如果他们两人中注定只能活一个，那本该是马克活下来。

这件事整个就他妈是违规的，我们的标准操作流程里根本不允许在行动中私自营救队友，如果马克活着，这会儿八成还在Harry那儿做检讨。 我不懂马克究竟为何那样做，我想即便与什么人双双坠入爱河，对方的命也并不比自己的金贵，难道不是吗？

最终詹姆斯还是从绝望之中走出来了，并且万幸，不是以杀掉他自已之类的极端方式。他只是去改了个名字。

我到底没敢去问他给自己加的中间名“M”究竟是不是马克。

THE END  
美咸  
2020.4


End file.
